


[Podfic] That Which Remains

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Black Character(s), Broken Bones, Canon Character of Color, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "That Which Remains" by glorious_spoonRead for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic AnthologyAuthor's original summary:“This is what we get to keep. This, and each other.”Andy and Nile, talking about mothers and scars and what remains.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] That Which Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Which Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392856) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:19
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eIlO8p3aNl7tLBWcxeJmo0LUtmTvZgm6/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_That Which Remains_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392856)
  * **Author:** [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona



**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly, I have found that most of my childhood scars (and some more recent ones as well) have disappeared over the years. At least the ones on my skin.


End file.
